battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki:What Star Wars Games We Want
This is a place to list of what type of Star Wars games that you want from EA and/or Lucasfilm, ltd. You may make a description if necessary. It is perfectly fine to make up a game name that suits you best. Please note this is not a place to put down your list of what you want in Battlefront 3. Your list can go here. Please follow this format when adding your list: By: *Then *begin *your *list *by *a *bullet *list To describe a specific game you expect do this: *Game title Unbullet and begin describing. There is only one rule on this page: do not delete or edit another user's content. Please write below this line. ---- By: Anakin Skyobiliviator *Battlefront 3 Look here *KoTOR 3 *Republic Commando 2/Imperial Commando *Advanced Recon Commandos: Rogue Brothers You play as a rogue ARC trooper, Aurek-Oh Nine as he ventures across the vast galaxy. Your brother, Aurek-Oh Four, joins you with your mission as a back up. You travel through out the galaxy with a modified YZ-775 light freighter. The modifications stretches from reinforced transparisteel to turbo-charging the laser cannons to highly illegal sublights. Through out the game, you are constantly holding back law enforcement and pirates, but also fighting against the CIS and the Republic, and later, Rebels and Empire to stay a deserter. *Bounty Hunters: Rise of the Shadows You play as an orphant on twelve optional starter planets of: Tatooine, Nal Hutta, Coreilla, Coruscant, Geonosis, Kamino, Utapau, Yavin IV, Mandalore, Rodia, Kashyyyk, and Trandosha. Your abilities depend on where you select, for example: Mandalore will give you better hand at blaster, melee, and close combat; but it will not get you the bribery skill of a Coruscant-born, so you must hunt more to get more money. This game allows heavy customization, from changing hair color and texture to adding new hyperdrives into your ship, which is also optional, from a small two man craft to a bulky YT-1500 to the pre-made specialized fighters to a deplomatic vessel such as the Lambda shuttles. *Starfighters:Talons of the Republic This game is a close cousin of the Battlefront Series. You play as a leader squadron that is made up of four ARC-170, two V-wings, and you fly in a Delta-7. Within the game, you are given a wide range of environments, from bombarding ground battles within the atmosphere to fighting truly massive cruisers. You can only get out of your ship in hangars, and not the ground. And like Battlefront 2, you can enter into enemy's captial ship and destroy the internal systems. In the way you can change between your squadron members, it is kind of like KOTOR, and due to its team work, it is also like Republic Commando. *Star Wars: Command of Assault Just my idea of Star Wars version of Call of Duty... *Star Wars: Rakghoul Plague This is basically like the first Force Unleashed game except it take place in the Old Republic Era. You are a dark Jedi that have all the ability that Starkiller have and one more: Muur Talisman. The ability give you to turn enemys into rakghouls and kill the enemys, like how TFU 2's mind trick. If the rakghouls bit the enemy, more of the monsters will join your side. By: King Of All 42 *SWBFIII *Republic Commando 2 *Imperial Commando *TOR as a game not a MMORPG By:Obi wan masterexxx10 *star wars battlefront 3 *star wars the force unleashed 3 *star wars rouge squadron 4/clone wars version *star wars battlefront elite squadron xbox 360 version *star wars jedi intercepter the game *star wars battlefield *star wars the complete sega the real game *star wars the clone wars but the real version *star wars space battles By: EternalBlaze I only have one idea, but it's so expansive that I need another page. by:shocktrooper11 *battlefront 3 *the force unleashed 3 *star wars battlefront elite squadron for PS3 *a game where you play as a clone trooper in first person and participate on every bttle in clone wars and galactic civil war till the battle of endor where you blow up with your surviving squad members *star wars purge video game based on comic series *a troopers work is never done you play as a stormtrooper you customize. *a star wars game called star wars:operations the character picks to go on special missions for cis/rebels or republic/empire when the game is completed you can do what ever you want fly to any planet cause trouble to natives get in a speeder chase and jump onto there speeder and knock them off and more stuff on a page i am soon creating...Read More By: Endordude *SWBF3 *SWBF for wii kinect and playstation move *TFU3 *A game about boba fett *A MMORPG that takes place during the Galactic Federation Triumpant with Jedi and Imperial Knights *More games with jedi and Imperial knights By: TI154th *Star Wars: TIE Fighter 2 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs TIE Fighter 2 (Could be called Y-Wing vs TIE Interceptor) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 5 **Keep the same game mechanics that were used before but add more canon details, make all the different laser cannons these ships use have the same firepower they are supposed to have, like the 9.3 one shot kill just about all fighters, 7.2. are powerful enough to destroy Capital ships even Star Destroyers. **Make all the ships uber customizable. **I want a fantastic in depth multi-laird Storyline just like in the first games of the series. *STFU III **More Vader Gameplay. By: Claws Bane *Star Wars: The New Republic *The Complete Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars (includes all the seasons) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Battlefront *Imperial Republic Commandos *The Story of Darth Vader (some gameplay from Episode 2 and 3 but mostly 4, 5, 6, and the Dark Times) By: Clonefanatic *Star Wars: Battlefront III (Needs to be split-screen for PC, and is able to download thousands of mods without them being illiegal and/or crashing the computers) *Imperial Commando *Star Wars: Clone Wars Battlefront *Star Wars: ARC Troopers (a game like RC) *Force Unleashed III *Boba Fett game (sort of like SW bounty hunter, a story of Jango fett) *A game were you can make your own clone trooper (your legion affiliation, color, weapons, face styles, armor, different types of troopers like RCs or pilots) *Star Wars: Sith Empire (a game that could follow you as one of the greatest sith throughout Galactic History) By: Unit707 *Star Wars: X-Wing Galaxy(A Star Fighter sim where you pick your choice of the Rebel, Imperial or Black Sun factions, or become a Indie trader, Pirate or Bounty Hunter) *The X-Wing Collection *Battlefront III *Confederate Commando!(Hey I can dream, right?) By: Theta-192 * Star Wars: Shadows of the Galaxy An open ended Star Wars game that puts you in the boots of a private merchant during the height of the Galactic Civil war. You should have the ability too pick from several species and costumize you're character accordingly. You're first ship is a choice between a YT1300, or a Z-95 Headhunter. You may carve out you're own path fighting and trading or join a scripted storyline by becoming a member of the Empire, Rebel Alliance, Black Sun Pirates, ect. By joining the Empire, you will get a Tie-Fighter, but will lose all autonomy. By joining the Rebels, you will only lose some autonomy, but will not get any award fighters(Untill later.) Also, the game should feature ground and onboard starships and stations combat and exploration. Of course, the game should allow you to command a massive starship and order you're forces in a strategic mode. The height of the game should be exploring the outter rimm for ancient technology and unlocking the secrets of the ancient factions of the Star Wars universe. By an anonymous user *Star Wars: A Clone's War The game is about clone segeant CC-8923, or Rock because he is as hard as a rock and is a very good at wilderness survival withe just a sharp stone. It starts with the Battle of Geonosis, as he as and the other clones battle on the planet. At the beginning of the second level, you and the other guys are helping Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi at the end of the first stage of the Battle of Cristosphtes, then the second stage, were you become wounded in the middle. The rest of the game has you fight up until Order 66. Category:Essential pages Category:all the game lists